Initiates
by EileenAbbey
Summary: have you ever wondered what some other initiates lives were like before Tobias and Tris choose and before the war? In this fanfiction, 10 initiates will find out what the factions are really about as they discover themselves.
1. Chapter 1: Rachel

**This is the first chapter I have kept everyone waiting for for so long. Hope all my readers enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Rachel**

It is the day of the aptitude test which is supposed to decide my whole fate. I pin my long blonde hair using a blue bobby pin. And slide on my glasses. I have 20/20 vision, but us Erudite always must wear our glasses. It makes us look smarter which I need to make it in this faction. Currently, I'm just that dumb blonde, but the thing is, I'm not dumb! I am quite intelligent to say the least. I know at least one person takes me seriously though.

I am walking to the train, the wind catching my long locks and letting them flow behind me. I see Chase come up behind me from the corner of my eye. He is carrying a coffee in his hand for me. I have such a wonderful boyfriend. As we continue to saunter down the street hand in hand, I think of how I would feel transferring from Erudite. It would take care of the bullies for sure. I know my family loves me, but not being the dumb blonde sounds pretty good too.

We arrive at school. Chase and I sit down, waiting for our names to be called. A girl of about 5'6 comes and sits next to me. I wonder how I still manage to tower over her. Finally my name is called. "Rachel Fern?" They beckon me. I slowly make my way over. It is time for me to enter the simulation.

**And there it is! Chapter 1! I know it's a bit short, but I promise they will get longer. I suggest that my readers here read my other story as you wait for new chapters. You know the drill on this one though. Read, review, and follow! Luv y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vera

**Chapter 2: Vera**  
I already plan on transferring from Abnegation. It just doesn't suit me. The real question is, which faction do I transfer into? Today I will find out with the aptitude test. It's what decides our fate in this society. It tells you who you will become. Will you be honest, or peaceful, or brave, or selfless, or intelligent. The faction you choose is who you are.

I pull my hair into a tight bun, the typical style for an Abnegation. In all honesty, I think the rules here are stupid. The other factions have choice, but we have restraints holding us back. Everyone in this faction looks the same, acts the same, and speaks the same. The only real variety here is our hair colour, eye colour, and skin colour. Mine are still pretty plain though. My eyes are hazel when around the bleak colours of Abnegation and my hair, though wavy, was still the same boring brown colour common in the region.

I feel the need to get hyped up for the day and keep my confidence levels up. When I arrive at the school, I sit a polite distance away from the amity girl beside me who is chattering away to her friends. Only one more day as an Abnegation. Now where will I go next?

** Chapter two is done and up! I promise that the chapters will get longer after the introduction chapters. You know the drill, read, review, follow. sorry this is posted so late. I got busy today. **


	3. Chapter 3: Juliet

Juliet  
It is aptitude test day and I am super excited! This test is like totally supposed to decide exactly who I am. Of course, it's still my decision of what faction I end up in, but as a Erudite, statistics show I am more likely to choose whatever faction the aptitude test places me in. I'm curious about where I will be placed. I know I'm like really hyper and driven to be peaceful and kind, but I'm also really smart.

I leap out of bed. It isn't practical to show up late to important things after all. My caramel coloured locks are already clean since I took my shower last night in order to sleep in before the most important test of my life. Tests always stress me, but it am a Erudite naturally so I ace most of them. I braid the thin hair behind my back, the golden highlights woven to the front. I put a blue headband on and change into a short royal blue skirt and a white blouse with a flowing blue sweater. I slip on my flats and rushed out the door, eager to meet my bestie, Evangeline who we all secretly call Vange against Erudite policy. We aren't allowed to have nicknames, but most of us do. I'm the only one without one right now.

I arrive at the school and take a seat next to a girl I recognise as Rachel. We don't really talk, but I know her since she lives two apartments down from my family. I don't think she really knows who I am. She talks a lot to her boyfriend, Chase. Soon she's called and Vange comes to sit next to me. I chatter away about the latest book I read as she inserts commentary on the most exciting parts that she would like to participate in. We wait for our turn.

* * *

**Thank you to all the people who have followed or favourited this story so far. I appreciate it! **

**Yourestupidish01: thank you so much! I try to make the characters as realistic as possible. I appreciate the kind reviews you leave me.**

**Y'all know what to do. Read, review, follow! **

**Kisses ㈵6 **

**-Abbey**


	4. Chapter 4: Dylan

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like three/ four days. I've been so busy. I had a tennis tournament on Saturday so Friday I was prepping and today I was tired and then I had youth group. I know it's a tad late but without further ado, here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: Dylan**

I look at myself. I'm not the best looking guy in the Amity complex with his mediocre body build and his fairly short regular chestnut colored hair. I could play up my more nerdy side during the simulation or I could be the same old angel from Amity. That is my nickname, "The Angel". Adjusting his yellow T-shirt, I slip on the red shoes I have laid in front of the door of my dorm.

I walk down the road and see a Erudite girl talking with her friend. I have seen her before. The girl is one of the most bubbly ones in class and will obviously be a transfer. I like analyzing things, especially plants. They are my secret passion; however, I also enjoy being kind and peaceful. I am conflicted between myself and everything is riding on this one test. I run my fingers through my hair anxiously. Overall, this is my choice, but most people go with their results.

I finally make my way to the opening of the school. Slowly, I walk into the room. I take a spot in the far corner of the room, and hold my head in my hands. The floor is so polished I can see the anxiety showing through my blue eyes as I look at the floor. I look up slowly. My worst fears could be in this simulation. Dylan shivers. I watch as a girl enters the room. She is also in Amity. She comes over and sits down next to me. She begins talking quite fast. I remember her name from when we were little, Ansley. Finally my savior and eminent doom arrived, the test.

**That's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed reading from a boy's perspective after all this time. Remember to review with any helpful advice or just to tell me if you like this. I'm trying! Thanks.**

**-Abbey **


	5. Chapter 5: Ansley

**Do y'all hate me yet? I know that I legit have not been posting everyday like I did originally, but my thyroid is off again so I've been really tired. Anyways this is Chapter 5 of Initiates.**

**Chapter 5: Ansley**

I sit quietly contemplating what my results will be. Wow! Those were some big words. I'm not necessarily a dumb person, but I never use words that big. It must just be the mood that I am in since the aptitude test is today.

I look into the bathroom mirror and see my bright green eyes glittering. They really go with the red that I decided to wear today. I run to grab an apple turnover before everyone else in the compound. The picnic benches are already full except for one spot reserved for me by my friends. My best friend Roldan plays with my dark chocolate curls, bouncing them up and down. I honestly don't know why I hang out with the kid, but I don't say anything to him about it. After a few minutes, I finish the bread and start my walk to school. Breakfast instantly made me feel better.

I'm so nervous and excited at the same time. I wasn't after eating breakfast but the butterflies have quickly returned. What do I do if I test for a faction other than Amity? What do I do if I test for Amity? I take a seat next to my childhood friend, Dylan. I just tell hi a ll my troubles really quickly, but too soon, he has to leave. I sit in silence waiting for my own turn.

**That's Chapter 5 for you. I just went back and put Chapter 4 in first person. I'm so sorry, but I just realized the point of view had changed. Please review!**

**reply to review from yourestupidish01: haha I didn't ditch you, just have some issues. **


	6. Chapter 6: Lizzie

**I'm really sorry guys. I know I'm an awful person. I'm not tired anymore, but I got sick somehow. I'm getting really tired of the doctor haha. Anyways, sorry to keep you waiting but here's chapter 6.**

**I own nothing but the ideas of the story.**

**Lizzie**

I know I'm Dauntless. Everything I do is Dauntless. I live, breathe, eat, feel, and dress Dauntless. What would I do with myself if I wasn't here? That's why I went zip lining last night. I had to prove how Dauntless I was before I took my aptitude test today.

I get out of bed. Usually I would take my time because I don't particularly care about school just like every other true Dauntless. I comb my straight black hair. I added the pink streaks last night to help get me ready for the aptitude test today. I really needed to get pepped. I hate tests. I don't fear them, they just disgust me. No, I have other fears but tests are not one of them. I quickly pull on my black skinny jeans and tank top. I have always liked the Dauntless choice of clothing. It's very... gothic.

I dart out into the hallway. I need to meet Dani before the train arrives. She agreed to meet me here today unlike most days where she leaves without me. She seems a bit Erudite to me, but I also know she has a lot of Dauntless in her. She's also my best friend. I don't know what I would do without her. Dani is standing right where she agreed to meet me. i can tell she is also excited about the test today. This decides our fate forever. Together we climb up to where the train is and as it passes, we jump on.

When we arrive at the school, we hop off and scale down the cold, unforgiving metal. The train ride has always been a thrill for me. Dani and I walk into the building. I'm ready. Just as I sit down, I hear my name, "Jade Elizabeth Grace?"

**So I really can't believe it! I may not have a ton of reviews but this story has I think 8 follows, 6 favorites, and 1,015 reads! Thank you guys so much! To further support this story please feel free to review with your opinions.**

**yourestupidish01: I stopped considering it serious when I was younger. I've had it for my whole life so it really isn't a big deal; however, thank you for the well wishes.**


	7. Chapter 7: Will

**Will**

I'm a bit nervous to tell the truth. It's aptitude test day, and while I kind of know what to expect since my brother told me about it last year, I still am uncertain about my own experience. I was crushed after my brother picked Erudite, even though he told us the night before of his choice. In this family and in this faction. We don't believe in keeping secrets. I will also be expected to share my results with the family. I've always believed this was a good idea.

I brush my scruffy brown hair. It isn't particularly long, going around the ears like the Amity prefer it. I like it a little messy though. Everything about me is like my hair, perfect but a little messy. My skin is perfectly smooth but tanned and my eyes are the classic shade of brown but with a glimmer that hints at my sense of humor.

I pull on a pair of black suit pants and a black and white striped button down before running outside to meet my friends. We usually just talk about people at our school in all honesty. We don't tell lies, it isn't a quality respected in Candor. We just gossip truthfully. I can respect that. I respect all of the Candor traits. The only problem is if I don't get Candor.

I sit down when I get to the school. Some Dauntless girls run in. I recognize one as Lizzie from my faction history class. She always seemed rather nice. We never spoke. That's okay though. Candor and Dauntless don't usually mix. None of the factions really mix. I wait for my name to be called.

**oh yes. Chapter 7 is up all because I got bored at a hotel where I am staying due to septic tank issues at the house. Anyways please feel free to review. I need to know what y'all think.**

**Lacepool: awwww thanks. I'm really trying. Im writing a novel for my friends. You're so sweet. I hope you had a great spring break!**


End file.
